A Tale of Two Newbies
by Jupiter-Lightning
Summary: Mary and Sue decide to write a fanfic of their own; however, being so new they might not be popular with the elder writers around. Little do they know, the characters of their beloved fandom are being tortured by their silly antics as well. Hiatus.
1. Boredness Leads to Discovery

**A Tale of Two Newbies**

_Chapter One: Boredness Leads to Discovery_

Staring at the computer screen can be quite boring, but there's never anything else to do. This is according to a typical thirteen-year-old female who has yet to discover her love for boys and any other social activities. She could always read a book, but the computer screen was much more entertaining at the time, not to mention her brother was hogging the Playstation. The girl sighed, pushing her glasses back up her nose before blowing strands of hair away from her face. There had to be something to do on a sunny day. Luckily, her wish would come true. Clicking randomly with the mouse, she discovered something different she had never seen before.

"Fanfiction? What is this?" she wondered aloud as she began exploring the site and all of the wonderful things that it had to offer.

It wasn't long until she found the video games section. She found a section for just about every game that she could actually beat as well as every Final Fantasy game known to man. And then she found it. The best section besides the Legend of Zelda that ever existed: Kingdom Hearts. With a loud squeal, she clicked on the link and began scimming down the lists. Finally it was something she could read besides an old dusty novel forced upon her by her English teachers! It was something even better than reading _Twilight_! To this young girl, fanfiction totally rocked, especially the Kingdom Hearts section!

She couldn't contain her joy and had to tell someone quickly! She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hello? This is Sue speaking."

"Sue! I just found something amazing! You need to get on the computer and check this site out!" the girl exclaimed happily.

There was a sigh on the other end, however. "Mary, I'm on the phone. Talking on the phone and getting on the computer don't mix. I have dial-up, remember? My parents aren't with the time. In fact, they don't believe in high-speed."

"Fine. Come to my house then. It'd be cooler if we checked it out together," Mary suggested.

"Okay. I'll go ask. Bye!"

Two hours passed and the two girls were having a ball. Their minds were slowly being tainted by the fluff and yaoiness of it all. If they had it their way, they would go tell the whole entire world about this site.

"Hey, Mary. We should get an account on this site."

"Why? I don't want to review. Why should I review?" Mary questioned.

"You don't have to review. I think you and I should start writing some stuff. I mean, we both make good grades in English and we're pretty... What's the word? Oh, literate enough to do this stuff. It would be fun. We could make up our own Kingdom Hearts 3!" Sue shouted.

Mary clicked her tongue in thought before her eyes brightened with excitement. "Yeah! It would be so epic! We should write it together. I'll make an account right now. Since your computer sucks we'll do everything on mine, okay?"

Sue agreed and soon the two girls created an account.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'll start brainstorming and give you some ideas for a story tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sue. This is going to be so much fun!" Mary waved goodbye.

Once Sue had left, Mary turned back to the computer screen, staring at their account profile: MarySue22.

Mary knew that they were going to have so much fun with this, however, little did they know that there were going to be those that wouldn't find their magnificent idea all that grand...

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: Hello, all! Just wanted to point out that not all chapters are going to be this short. I'm terribly sorry for the slow start, but I promise that the real hilarity will soon ensue! Reviews are very much appreciated and I hoped you enjoyed reading this so far! **

**Disclaimer: The only time I'm putting this... I do not own KH. I only own original characters and the plot.**


	2. Summary

_Chapter Two: Summary_

"Mary, our characters need to have names," Sue exclaimed.

Instead of doing their homework, the two girls were sitting at Mary's computer, trying to decide things about their soon-to-be fanfiction. Sue had come up with a story idea and had most of it written down in her pink spiral notebook that she carried around to school with her. She could care less about paying attention in her classes. She would much rather stare out the window and use her imagination and wishing that she could be like Peter Pan and fly off to Neverland.

"That's right!" Mary agreed. "Well, I actually have something picked out. I was thinking about it in Mr. Monotone's class."

Sue's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? What is it? Tell me!"

Mary smiled. "Well, it's really cool. That's why I think, anyway. It's, um, Yoko Kitty Diamond Usagi Yuna Mississippi April May June Ono!"

Sue stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity. Mary blinked before letting out a sigh.

"Too long? Too bad?" she inquired.

"Neither," Sue replied before smiling. "In fact, I think it's amazing. It's not every day people give their characters long names, plus it has some Japanese names in it, too! That makes it even better! But it would be a pain to write all of that every single time."

"Agreed," Mary said with a nod. "She has a nickname. I knew it would be a pain. Her nickname is Cat."

"That's even awesomer!" Sue began writing it down in her notebook, but Mary stopped her.

"It's not spelled with a K. It's spelled with a C, Sue," Mary exclaimed.

Sue glanced up at her. "You and your love for cats." She scribbled out the name and rewrote it. "You know, I need to think of a name now. I want it to be long like yours. You know, our characters should be long lost sisters or something! So their names should be alike. I've got one now. How about Anne Kitsune Pearl Minako Tifa California October November December Bolelyn! And she'll go by Elizabeth!"

"Whoa! That's better than mine! Okay, now that we have that squared away, what exactly is your epic plot of epicness?" Mary asked.

Sue flipped the notebook open once more and began scimming through its pages. Finally, she put her right index finger on the spot she was looking for and began to read aloud, "Here's my summary: A mysterious girl washes up on the shore of Destiny Islands. There's so much mystery surrounding her and Sora, Riku, and Kairi have to figure out this great big mystery. She stays on the island for a couple of days until suddenly, Organization XIII comes back to life and attacks the island! And somehow, the mysterious girl full of mystery is given a Keyblade and fights along side the rest of the heros and travels through different worlds and makes many new friends, even some that would go as far as to die for her! But who is this mysterious girl of mystery and why is she here all of a sudden?"

Mary clapped. "I love it! But who is this mysterious girl of mystery going to be? I think it should be Cat. I mean, how many people do you see with the name Cat? It's pretty darn mysterious."

Mary figured that Sue would agree, however, this was not the case. She rolled her eyes. "Well, I was thinking it could be Elizabeth and Cat could be her long lost sister who's looking for her and everything and is the only person who knows her past. Actually, I think Cat should be the villain. When I think of cats, I think of evil things."

Mary pondered this before nodding her head. "You're right. I love antagonists. We could make it work. So, I guess I'll start writing then. I have some sort of an idea for an introduction."

Sue smiled, closing her notebook and standing. "That works. You can print it out and show it to me at school tomorrow. Here, I'll give you my character's description. Anyway, I better get going. I'll see ya!"

Mary said her goodbyes and turned to the screen. She flexed her fingers and began typing.

_It was a gorgeous day on Destiny Island..._

* * *

"It's so nice today," Kairi exclaimed happily as she and her two friends rowed their way toward the play island. It had been a few months after their encounters with Xemnas and the infamous Oraganization XIII, and the Princess of Heart was glad it was all over, which was confirmed by King Mickey in his letter that she had found in the Secret Places right after they gotten home.

"Sure is!" the spiky Keyblade Master replied with a cheesy grin upon his face. "Hey, Riku, do you wanna spar like we always do once we get there? With the wooden swords? For old time's sake?"

The silver haired boy only sighed and gave a nod. He really wasn't himself since the whole darkness thing. He would probably never be the same. Everyone at school taunted him and his emo ways, but he would never be same. That was unless he found the love of his life or something, but because he wasn't the same, that was more than likely not going to happen any time soon.

Since there was no more talking amongst the trio, they quickly found themselves on the dock of the play island, ready to hit the sandy beach sands.

"Well, I'm going to go find some of those sea shell things," Kairi said. "I'll meet you at the Paopu tree in a little while!" Before she could go, Sora took her hand in his. He gazed at her with his cerulean colored eyes with concern.

"Be careful," he said softly. "You never know when something mysterious will pop up."

Kairi sighed. "Why do you say that all the time? I've told you before, I can fight. I have a Keyblade like you, plus awesome Princess of Heart powers that I've only used once! I'll use those... eventually. Anyway, have fun fightning. I'm sure you'll lose - uh - I mean win! Yeah, you'll beat Riku, I bet!" And with that, she was gone.

On the even smaller island, Sora and Riku had found their old wooden swords and were preparing for battle.

"Ready, Riku? Come on, put a smile on your face!" Sora shouted.

"You don't have to shout. We're only inches apart," Riku muttered, lifting his sword.

Twenty minutes later, Sora was on the ground pouting. "Hey! That's not fair! I almost had you beat!"

Riku grinned for once. "Well, you lost. The score's 123-0 now. You may be able to beat me with a Keyblade somehow, but you're a loser when it comes to fightning with wimpy wooden swords. Anyway, I feel like contemplating. Why don't you go find Kairi and go to the Secret Place?"

"Why the Secret Place? It's all dark and quiet.... and dark. Sometimes, I always feel like somebody's watching me, and I have no privacy!"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Leave me alone to my contemplating now so that I can question my existance and maybe save a damsel in distress eventually."

Sora sighed. "You're hopeless," he muttered before turning to leave.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's good. I'm sure Sue would like to add to it." Mary saved the document and clicked on the print button. It looked pretty awesome so far. She just knew her and Sue were going to get a lot of hits and reviews, and perhaps maybe it would be so popular that they would create their own site based around it! She couldn't wait until they could finally post it online.

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: Here's chapter two! It's a bit longer than the first. Thanks for all of the kind reviews so far! **


	3. Common Meteor Showers

_Chapter Three: Common Meteor Showers_

"I love it! Why is everyone so mean to Sora, though? I mean, he's the main character and stuff. People should idolize him!" Sue said, reading through the print-out of Mary's part of the story.

Mary snickered slightly, shaking her head. "Sue. Dear, Sue. _Everyone_ bashes poor Sora. Even in the game! It's only natural that Sora gets bashed, though I personally believe that Kairi gets bashed even more. Anyway, it's a lot more fun to bash Sora. When I play the game, I just let him stand there and get the crap beaten out of him by Demyx. I love Demyx!"

Sue blinked. "You would rather play as Demyx, wouldn't you?" she inquired. Mary beamed happily.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I so cannot wait until Three Hundred and Fifty-Eight Divided by Two Days!"

"Um, divided by two?" Sue looked at her with a confused look. "You obviously haven't been reading up. It's Three Hundred and Fifty-Eight _over _Two Days."

Mary sighed. "Whatever. For all we know, it's probably Three Hundred and Fifty-Eight Slash Two Days. What's so funny, Sue?" she asked as Sue began snickering once she had mentioned the word slash.

"Slash. That makes me think of... Oh, never mind. Anyway, I really like what you have so far. Listen, I'll start writing in Algebra class. I would much rather sit in the back and write fanfiction in there instead of paying attention to Mr. Monotone. Everyone sleeps in there anyway. He doesn't pay attention at all!"

Of course, Sue was absolutely right. She tapped her pencil on her notebook, drowning out the teacher who was going on and on about quadratic equations that made no since at all unless someone was super smart and able to comprehend anything. This was not like Sue to comprehend anything, however. For what seemed like an eternity, she was finally able to think of what she had wanted to write in, and soon began.

_Hours passed and the trio were all sitting at the Paopu tree, watching the sunrise as usual..._

* * *

"So, the sunrise hasn't really changed much of the years. Why do we do this again?" Kairi asked.

"It's simple: we're teenagers who have to mope and question things about life all the time," Sora replied. "In our case, it's Riku who usually does this. We're just here to be supportive. Otherwise, he has no one else in the world, and for some reason out parents never seem to be around. I think my mom has talked, like once. Riku's mentioned our parents once, and for some reason I think I've had a weird flashback deal going on and I think I saw your grandmother that you probably don't even remember. It was weird.

"Don't forget the mayor," Kairi added. "Anyway, what is the hot topic for this evening, Riku? Anything worthwhile to question in the world?"

"I'm lonely," he stated.

"Well, we've always know tha - I mean, why are you so lonely?"

Riku sighed. "Don't you get it? You have Kairi. Kairi has you. I have no one," he said sadly. Sora was about to respond to this very stupidly, however, something else caught in interest in the sky.

"What the heck is that?" he exclaimed.

"A meteor shower," Riku said. "Those are quite common. And usually, someone or something is going to end up falling into the ocean."

Kairi rollled her eyes. The whole falling-from-the-sky was her thing. Sora and Riku ended up stealing that from her and she wasn't about to let that happen once again. "We should let them drown. I don't understand what's so great about falling from the sky all the time. It's a good thing there's an ocean here, but it's still quite painful. It feels like your doing numerous belly-flops in the pool or something. It hurts."

"Kairi! We can't just let them drown! That would be heartless. Why would you even think like that?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He jumped off the tree and got into the water, inspecting the sky carefully. Sure enough, he spotted something ablaze. It was going down, down, down until a mighty _splash!_

"Well, whatever it is it's too far away to reach. We should just come back in the morning. It was so loud, I'm sure it was a rock, though. Usually, coming back in the morning is the most common thing to do when there's a meteor shower. Let's get home. It's getting late," Sora said, climbing back up the ladder to the small island, and walking over to his friends.

They were soon rowing home. Each once with something on their mind. Sora was worried, but not too worried about what had crashed into the ocean. Kairi wasn't hoping that it wasn't someone else stealing her trademark story. Riku was just being his emo self and wishing he could just go _splat_ on the bottom of the ocean floor. Little did the trio know was that they were going to have an interesting day the next day...

_

* * *

__Sue?_

_Sue?_

Sue glanced up, placing her pencil down. There he was, Mr. Monotone, standing in front of her. She looked around and quickly noticed that the rest of the class had left.

"The bell rang. I know you enjoy math, but I suggest you get to your next class," he said.

"Yeah. Right. Um, see you tomorrow!" And with that, she was out the door. She was also quite proud of what she had written, and she couldn't wait to let Mary read it.

* * *

**Jupiter-Lighting: Not my favorite chapter by a long shot, but it'll get better. My plans are to update this once a week or every other week depending what's going on in life. Once again, thanks for all the kind reviews! :)**


	4. The Mysterious Girl of Mystery

_Chapter Four: The Mysterious Girl of Mystery_

It had been almost three days since Mary and Sue had posted their 'epic' first chapter onto the site. However, they weren't gaining success that they thought they would be. It was a Saturday night and the two girls were at Mary's house staring at the computer screen. Mary had control over the mouse and was constantly between watching horrible Kingdom Hearts fannvideos that only use the openings and ending scenes on YouTube and checking her e-mail.

Mary sighed, "We're never going to get a review."

"Well, at least we're getting hits. We have, like, five hits. At least people are reading it. One of the hits even comes from Canada! That's amazing!" Sue exclaimed.

"People need to start leaving reviews, though. I mean, I really would like to know what people think about it," Mary explained.

"I disagree," Sue said. "Personally, I don't even care about reviews. I enjoy writing. Yeah, it's nice to have some feeback every once in a while. Frankly, I think you and I are at a professional level. We're awesome writers. We don't need anyone else to tell us otherwise."

"But what if we make spelling or grammatical mistakes? That's what reviewing is for," Mary countered.

Sue shrugged. "Well, that's why Microsoft Word was invented. You know, I don't understand why you use WordPad instead of Word. It shows your mistakes and stuff."

Mary sighed and was about to say something, but stopped once the all too familiar voice rang out through the computer's speakers.

_You've got mail._

"Oh my gosh! It's a review! Open it! Open it!" Sue shouted out.

The two girls leaned in closer and Mary began reading aloud.

"'_like omg dis is amazing! keep writing!'"_

"You see? It was just a matter of time," Sue said with a grin. "Our first review, and it's a nice one. In fact, it's even inspiring. We should start writing the next chapter right now."

Mary shook her head. "I'd love to, but I'm really tired. It's late. If you want to stay up and write it you're more than welcome to. I'm going to bed, though."

"Okay, then. Thanks. Too bad you have WordPad, though. I guess I'll just have to tough it up. Goodnight, Mary."

* * *

The next morning quickly came. It came so fast that Sora didn't even realize that he had gone to bed. That's what happened on Destiny Island, though. It's like Final Fantasy, or any other game where you have to go to bed to get healed: As soon as you go to bed, it's day again within a few seconds. Crazy stuff.

As usual, Sora and his two friends were going to meet at the play island again and show off their mad fightning skills to the next generation that started taking over the island. For Sora, it was pretty sad. He was growing up, meaning that he wasn't going to be able to go there soon. He sighed. He really needed to get a Paopu to share with Kairi before it was too late.

He rowed toward the dock, but sensed that there was an odd disturbance. He squinted his cerulean eyes and noticed Riku and Kairi, along with a few kids, were in a circle on the shore. As soon as he tied his boat up, he was there along with them.

He looked down at Riku, who was holding an unconscious girl with long, black hair. She was wet from head to toe, and her clothes were slightly torn and tattered.

"What happened?" he exclaimed, turning to Kairi.

"Riku found her this morning washed up on shore. She's breathing, but she needs help," Kairi explained. "And Riku won't stop staring at her, either."

"Because he's worried. He may not show it, but he is," Sora said. "Riku, we need to get her to the main island for medical attention. Do you want me to help?"

Finally, Riku gazed up and gave a nod. Gathering her in his arms, he began walking over to the dock. The trio, along with all of the other kids who didn't say a word during this whole entire thing, began rowing back to the main island, worry sketched upon all of their faces. Who was this mysterious girl? Where did she come from?

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: Sorry for the shortness. I haven't planned very far, and I wanted to get an update in this week. Consider it a filler, but I hope it was entertaining enough. Please review!**


	5. The Big Bad Flamer

_Chapter Five: The Big Bad Flamer (Finally)_

_Okay. I'm going to put this straightforward and simple: You guys suck. Seriously. I mean, all of the characters are OOC, you ramble on about pointless crap. The first person who reviewed saying that they loved it is probably one of the worst writers on here next to you two. Geez. You two do not fit in here at all! I'm so sick of this site being ruined by a bunch of idiots who can't write worth a crap! Trolls like you two are running the best of the best off! Seriously. Go away and stop writing._

* * *

Sue knew something was wrong when she walked into Mary's bedroom a few days later. She was sitting at her computer, staring at the screen as always. However, she looked like as if she were on the verge of tears or something. Sue knew Mary all of her lifetime practically and knew that she wasn't one who cried. Heck, she couldn't even remember the last time she even cried. Sue grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and sat down beside her best friend.

"Mary, what's the matter?" she finally asked.

Mary said nothing in reply. Instead, she pushed her computer screen to the left so that Sue could see what was on it. Sue began reading and after a couple of minutes she finally looked back at Mary.

"That was so mean!" she exclaimed. "I mean, it's not like we're professional writers or something. I'm sure this person isn't a great writer, either! If he or she were, then they wouldn't be spending their time on a fanfiction site!"

"What is a flamer anyway?" Mary asked, ignoring Sue's rant completely.

"Hmm. I don't know. They must be an Axel fan or something," Sue replied. "The Big Bad Flamer is a pretty stupid name, though. But I have to say, it's pretty original. What I want to know is what the heck 'OOC' means? Do you have any idea?"

"I looked it up. I meant the characters are 'out of character.' Meaning, that they don't act like they do in real life. I think it's total crap. They're all perfect. Sora's an idiot, Kairi's the obnoxious one who enjoys the company of two guys, and Riku is the depressed one who I'm sure would go hide in his little corner and cut himself all the time. I'm sure Square would be fine in doing this, but Disney always has to ruin everything! Shoot, they won't even allowed blood in the game!" Mary exclaimed.

Sue nodded in agreement. "Well, then we should just prove this idiot wrong! We can make our fanfic the best of the best. Look, we have quite a few hits. People are reading. Apparently, they just don't like reviewing. Whatever. We'll just threaten them if they don't!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Threaten them? Like how? Like, are we going to say that in seven days we're going to pop out of their computer screens and scare the living crap out of them? Brilliant. That's pure brilliant." At this, the two girls began laughing.

"Well, that would be pretty cool of we could. We can't, though. Anyway, my idea was that if we didn't get a certain amount of reviews we would just say that we're not going to write anymore! Then people reading it would have to review if they wanted more, right?"

Mary smiled, her cheerful self starting to return. "Yeah! That's a great idea, Sue. Come on, let's brainstorm and think of something that will blow peoples' socks off!"

* * *

_It was cold and dark. Those were two things that she really never liked much. She was surrounded by both. It frightened her. She called out, but no one was there to listen. She was scared. She continued walking forward in the darkness. Suddenly, the girl noticed a gleam of light in the distance and she began sprinting forward. When she reached it..._

"Hey, can you hear me?"

The girl groaned slightly, her eyes beginning to flutter open at the sound of someone elses voice. One she had regained her vision, she saw a girl about the same age of her standing at the side of the bed smiling.

"Hey, there. You're finally awake! I told Sora you'd be okay," she exclaimed happily.

"Where... am I?" the girl asked in a sweet, soft voice as her ruby red eyes looked around the room in confusion.

"Oh, yeah. My friends and I found you washed up on shore. You've been out for almost a week now. We were getting worried. You're Destny Island, but I assure you that you're in good hands. Don't be worried. The Heartless won't come and get you here!" Kairi replied with a warm smile, but the girl had a feeling that it wasn't very genuine at all.

"Oh," she said softly. "Th-thank you... I-" Before she could finish, the door swung open and startled her. Both Sora and Riku trudged in.

"Hey! I knew I heard talking!" Sora said, smiling as well. The girl new that this one was more genuine. She looked over at the other boy beside him. There was no emotion sketched onto his face at all. She couldn't read him, but her heart did skip a beat as she looked into his aqua colored eyes beneath his silver bangs. She looked at the spiky haired boy and the same thing seemed to happen as well.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you scared her, Sora," Kairi said, rolling her eyes. She had noticed the girl looking at him and she did not like it at all. "Anyway, what's your name?" she asked.

"My... name?" The girl seemed to panic at this. She gazed down, deep in thought. "I.. I don't... remember..."

"Another one of these cases," Sora sighed. "Are you sure you can't remember your name? Do you remember anything at all?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "No.. No. I can't." She pushed her strawberry blonde hair away from her face and sighed sadly.

Sora smiled. "Well, we can figure it out. Why don't we just give you a name or something? How about... Ashley."

The girl pondered this, but then shook her head.

"Sheneequa?"

"Red?"

"Apple?"

"Mary?"

"Sue?"

"Enough, Sora. I think you're about to drive her insane," Riku finally spoke, causing the girl's heart to skip a beat once more.

Sora frowned and turned to his best friend. "Well, do you have any good ideas? Why don't you try to think of a name?"

"Fine. What was the name of that girl who was running around with all of those idiot pirates?" Riku asked.

Sora blinked, clearly he was confused as always. "Tinker Bell?!"

Kairi sighed and shook her head. "Sora, you're hopeless. I think he's talking about the one girl that was with Jack Sparrow. Wasn't her name Elizabeth or something?"

"I quite like that name," the girl said with a smile.

So it was settled. The girl's name for the time being was going to be Elizabeth. A few hours passed, and the trio tried desperately to help the girl try to recover some of her memories. Little did they know that someone was watching them from the distance...

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: They got flamed! It's definitely not the worst one, though. Oh, there'll definitely be more. I think their attempts at improving failed. Seriously. The attempt at writing this was quite painful for me. Anyway, I keep on forgetting to mention that Mary and Sue actually have their own fanfiction account! It's MarySue22, so if you want them to review YOUR fic just let me know in a review. They would be more than happy to do so. Harhar. As always, thank for the kind reviews so far! :)**


	6. Detail

_Chapter Six: Detail_

_Dude. Seriously. I friggin' love this! It's SO amazing and SO detailed. For my personal amusement, PLEASE write more! :)_

* * *

"Squee! We got a nice review this time!" Sue jumped up and down happily. "It says we have great detail and that it is amazing! This motivates me to write more now." After reading the forwarded review from Mary, she literally skipped over to her nightstand and picked up her pink notebook and a pink pen to match. She plopped down onto her bed, flipped open the notebook and began jotting down things to add to the 'amazing' fanfic. She wanted this chapter to be especially detailed for the sake of pleasing their newest reviewer.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She couldn't remember much, only that she had woken up in an odd place last night and met some weird looking people that looked completely different from her. She was much more sophisticated. Eyes widening, the realized that she had a obtained a piece of her memory. Was she something sophisticated? Perhaps royalty or something?

There was a knock at the door. She looked up. The door opened. Kairi entered with a smile on her face.

"Good morning! I'm glad to see that you're up," she greeted.

Elizabeth smiled.

"So, I guess you're probably hungry?" Kairi asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Alrighty, then!" Kairi clapped her hands excitedly. "Well, breakfast is ready. I'm sure you would like to change out of those clothes. Come here," she took Elizabeth's hand and led her to a nearby closet. "I have tons of clothes. Most of these in here aren't pink. Do you like pink? I adore pink. Sometimes I like purple, too. Mostly I like pink." Elizabeth just stared at the girl with her ruby red eyes. She found this girl quite strange.

"Anyway, you can pick whatever you like. Just not the pink stuff. That's all mine. Hurry up. We don't have all day. We gotta meet Riku and Sora at the other island. I'll be downstaires waiting."

Once Kairi left, Elizabeth began rummaging through Kairi's closet. To her dismay, almost everything was pink! However, in the very back, she eventually found something to her liking. She pulled it out and smiled.

"Wow. Nice choice. Wait, is that black? I didn't even known I had anything black in my closet. Weird," Kairi exclaimed as Elizabeth came walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a black leather jacket with a red shirt. She was also wearing black combat boots that were leather as well. Also, she had found a black choker in Kairi's jewelry box.

"I hope you don't mind I took the choker," she said in a shy voice.

Kairi shook her head. "Nah. Why would I wear a black choker? I don't like black. In fact, I have no idea where I got the black stuff from. Maybe it's Selphie's or something. Speaking of Selphie, you'd better hurry up and eat. We gotta meet the others at the island soon!"

Once breakfast was over, the two girls rowed over to the play island. At the dock, stood Sora and Riku. Elizabeth noticed three other people as well.

"Hey, about time you got here!" Sora said with a grin, helping Kairi out of the boat.

"Sorry, late start and all. But we're here now," Kairi said, but Sora had ignored her completely and began helping Elizabeth out of the boat.

"Nice outfit. Where'd you get it?"

"Um, Kairi let me borrow it. It's a little something I found in her closet no big deal," Elizabeth replied, a small blush creeping up on her face. Kairi pursed her lips with displeasure.

Sora had dragged her over to meet the three new people: Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Elizabeth found them to be quite interesting, but not as much as the other three. She sensed something special about the ones who had saved her. They all goofed around the whole day and she enjoyed herself quite a bit. However, as soon as the fun started, it seemed to end instantly. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had decided to go home. Sora, Kairi, Riku and she had decided to stay a while longer to watch the sunset: the trios daily ritual.

"So, have you remembered anything?" Riku inquired.

Elizabeth shook her head.

Riku shrugged. "Well, we'll figure this out eventually. In the meantime, you can stay here with us. Sora and I can find a way to contact the king and see if there's anything going on in other worlds. We haven't heard from him in quite some time, actually. I hope everything's ok."

"I hope so, too. I don't understand. Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Kairi giggled. "Don't worry. The same thing happened to me. Your questions will be answered, believe me. Anyway, I think it's time we head home before it gets too dark.

The group all agreed. They all started rowing back to the main island. Little did they know, something was watching them from the distance again.

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: That review was pure sarcasm in case you didn't catch that. Notice the horrible detail? A sentence with only, like, three or four words? Kairi's character is downright horrible. Why does her persona change so much? Oh, and I was meaning to get to who is actually stalking them. However, I decided to add that in the next chapter because I feel like this, uh, _character_ deserves their own chapter. Speaking of next chapter, I'm afraid I have to announce that it may be a week or two before the next update. I have a busy schedule the next couple of weeks. I'm terribly sorry. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one. As always, thanks for the kind reviews. :)**


	7. The Shadowy Antagonists

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven: The Shadowy Antangonists

Mary knew something was wrong with Sue as soon as she had walked into the classroom. Just recently, it had been the opposite: Mary had been upset about something. It seemed as if this fanfiction business wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. It was more stressful than fun, espcially when it seemed as if the two of them absolutely had to make some sort of a deadline. Also, the tiny amounts of reviews weren't helping. The ones that they did have were just downright mean! Mary didn't understand why, though. Were they bad writers?

Mary sighed, shaking her head. Well, she knew that she wasn't anyway. She looked over at Sue who sat on the opposite side of the room thanks to stupid teachers and their stupid seating charts. Sue was probably a lot worse than she was. The two of them were even arguing a lot lately. They disagreed on everything. Sue wanted it to be all about her character, and Mary hadn't even had a chance to introduce her character who was definitely a lot better than Sue's annoying little character who had been washed up on shore and had no idea who she was or where she came from. Unlike Sue's character, Mary's had substance.

Mary smiled to herself. She knew exactly what she was going to do when she got home from school. She was going to write a chapter and post it without Sue knowing until later on. It was about time her character was introduced and maybe, just maybe, their fanfic will eventually succeed.

* * *

In the World that Never Was, a shadowy figure sat in a large throne within a castle. This particular figure did not look happy as another shadowed figure approached it.

"Well?" said the shadowy figure on the throne in a voice almost as menacing and loud as the Queen of Heart's voice. "Have you found her?"

The other figure stepped into what little light there was, revealing himself to be Pete. He inched forward, almost as if he was frightened of the shadowy figure before him. As soon as he got closer, he slowly began to bow down before the shadowy figure.

"I have. She landed on Destiny Island as predicted, Maleficent."

The shadowy figure stepped forward into what glimmer of light there was, revealing none other than the Mistress of All Evil herself: Maleficent.

"Of course. That doesn't surprise me at all," she drawled. "Of course, you do realize that your task will be much more difficult now that she is protected by the Keybearers, right?"

"Of course," Pete replied, standing. "But don't you worry, Maleficent, I'll be able to take them on! The last.... few times were just a fluke!" He began showing off what looked like karate moves, however, he failed miserably at doing so. Everyone knows that Pete is nothing but a weak sidekick who gets his butt kicked whether he's in color or black and white.

Maleficent knew this fact all to well. She quickly second guessed herself. Pete would not be successful. She didn't even know why she still put up with the bumbling fool! She needed someone else, someone much more stronger that would match up to the strength of Sora, Riku and Kairi. She ignored Pete as he continued flapping his jaws and glances around the depths of the shadows of The World that Never Was. Not far from where she and Pete were standing, a shadowy figure appeared.

"I'm glad you could make it," Maleficent greeted with a wicked smile upon her face. Pete stopped talking, a confused look upon his face, before he turned to see the shadowy figure before the two of them.

The shadowy figure stepped forward, clothed in an Organization coat. When they reached the small amounts of light, they pulled their hood down. Long, blonde hair flew out in the slight breeze, and neon pink eyes met their gazes. The girl smiled her own wicked smile.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I'm late. I got sidetracked. Sometimes, Heartless just don't know when to leave Keybearers alone, you know?"

"Who is she?" Pete questioned. "I had no idea that you were expecting a guest. How come you never tell me these things, Maleficent?"

"Shut up! Pete, sometimes you just have to mind your own business. Anyway, this is my niece. She comes from the land where I come from originally. Her name is Cat. She will be helping with my plans. Cat, this is Pete."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. He looks just as idiotic in person as he does when you tell stories about him."

"Hey! Why I oughta!" Pete stepped forward, but stopped abruptly when something glimmered in Cat's hand. The next thing he knew, it was pointed to his chest.

"A K-Keyblade? I didn't know that you had a niece that was a Keybearer!"

"Well, it just sort of came up," Cat said. "Now, you had better be nice to me, or I'll kill you with it. Got it?"

Pete gulped, then nodded. Cat lowered the blade and turned to Maleficent.

"So, what's my first mission?" Cat inquired.

Maleficent smirked. "There is a place called Destiny Islands. There is a girl there who needs to be fetched for me. Kill anyone who tries to get in your way, specifically the other Keybearers and that wretched Princess of Heart."

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Real life has been very crazy the past couple of months. On a good note, I am officially done with high school!!! College is next. Yikes. Anyway, I know this chapter is rather short. My creativity has definitely taken a blow due to the large amounts of stress I have experienced recently, but I'll try to bounce back with a wonderful idea I thought of!  
**

**If YOU have any ideas, just PM me. It can be any kinds of idea, like what happens in the real world of Mary and Sue, what happens in their craptastic fanfic, or even FLAMES! Yes, FLAMES! Now, I can't guarantee that everyone's idea or flame will be added. Whoever has an idea that appears in the fic will be credited in the author's note at the end of the chapter, but I am forgetful sometimes so please to hold a grudge or anything if I forget. If I do forget, just let me know and I'll credit you in the next chapter. :)**

**So, it's almost two o'clock in the morning, which is why there might be a lot of typos in this chapter. I think I should go to bed now. Gotta love those summer days and nights! XD**


	8. Anti Climatic Battle Scenes

_Chapter Eight: Anti-Climatic Battle Scenes_

_I agree with the second person who reviewed. You guys suck at this. Seriously, go back to where you came from and stay there. No one wants you here. Everyone is too OOC (that's 'Out of Character', dorks!), and I have had it with people washing up on the beach of the Destiny Islands. It's too cliched and so overused that it should be banned. Find some originality in those pea-sized brains of yours! _

* * *

It wasn't long until after Mary had posted her secret chapter that Sue had gotten on her own computer to check and see if there were any reviews. Of course, she did find a new review, and it was quite mean. It wasn't that that had made her angry, though. It was the fact that Mary had posted another chapter without telling her! They were supposed to be in this together, and what Mary had posted totally threw off the plot swimming around in Sue's 'pea-sized' brain. Oh, Mary was going to get it tomorrow at school, Sue decided.

Mary knew quickly that Sue wasn't the least bit happy when she saw her in the front of the school. Sue's piercing stare was almost too funny for Mary to comprehend. Sue was horrible at trying to act angry and be all intimidating. Mary pranced up to her best friend casually and gave a small smile. She was going to pretend she had no idea what Sue was angry about.

"Good morning, Starshine. The earth says hello!" she greeted, flipping some hair out of her face.

"Don't act stupid, Mary. I know what you did last su- I mean last night. Don't be playing Ditzy Dysfunctional Barbie right now," Sue said in a low tone. Mary didn't know whether to roll her eyes or bust out laughing. Sue was acting ridiculous. Seriously. Ditzy Dysfunctional Barbie? There were way better insults than that one!

"Okay, fine. I won't. Yeah, I did decide to post my own chapter up without telling you last night. It was getting late and all of a sudden, creativity just struck me! You shouldn't be all mad, Sue. Seriously. I'll text you next time it happens again. I know you like to know about everything that's going around you. It's kind of creepy sometimes, but whatever." Mary drew in a long breath after that long apology.

Sue stared at her for a moment, her angry gaze disappearing. Her frown began turning into a smile. "Okay! I forgive you. Next time just text. I'll do the same if I come up with something crazy," she exclaimed.

"Sure you will," Mary muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sue questioned.

"Nothing!" Mary quickly replied.

The two girls began walking into the building. As they did so, Sue began telling Mary of this awesome new idea that she had for their fic. She knew that this time they would get a decent review, and their fic would become a hit.

"And who knows, maybe after tomorrow it'll have over seventy reviews!" she exclaimed happily as they walked into their first class.

* * *

Elizabeth was enjoying her new life on the islands. She enjoyed being around her new friends, who all amused her to no end. She loved sitting by the campfire, listening to their tales of their many adventures. Each and every story made her giddy with excitement. They made her want to have her own adventures. She knew she would someday, Sora had told her one time. After all, she needed to find where she truly belonged. She needed her memory back. Lucky for her that day was approaching quicker than she even expected.

Elizabeth, Riku and Sora were all hanging by the Paopu tree when suddenly they heard a cry from Kairi. The three turned to look at the girl, who seemed quite frantic. Sora noticed that a bottle of sorts was in her hand and he ran up to her.

"What's that?" he asked.

Kairi, almost out of breath from running, began turning the bottle until it revealed some sort of letter. "Look," she said.

Immediately, Sora took it from her. It was a letter from none other than the king! He pulled out of the bottle and unfolded it. Everyone crowed around him to see that the letter had said.

_Dear Sora, _

_I'm obviously writing to you because there's some trouble brewing around the worlds. I need you, Riku and Kairi to come to my castle immediately! Also, I have also been contacted by a source and they say that you have someone very important with you. Please bring her as well. _

_-King Mickey_

"Well, it looks like we have another adventure on out hands," Sora grinned happily as he folded the letter back up. "But I wonder what's going on now? Can't things just stay peaceful from now on?"

"Obviously not," Riku replied. "I knew something else was bound to show up. Come on, we have a gummi ship. I think it's important that we get there quickly."

Elizabeth blinked in confusion. "But what about your parents? Shouldn't you all go tell them that we're leaving first?"

Kairi shook her head. "No. We'll be fine. They'll get over it."

"Yeah," Sora said, "They probably won't even realize we're gone. So, let's go!"

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. The group turned in the direction of the voice. Immediately, Sora and Riku drew their blades.

"An Organization member!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought you all were toast!"

"Me? An Organization member? Get real. I just so happened to steal this from Castle Oblivion. They had some extra coats laying around. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Cat." She pulled down the hood, revealing herself.

"We really don't care who you are. What do you want?" Sora asked.

"My, my. Such manners," Cat exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I don't want much, really. I just need to take Elizabeth back where she belongs. She's been missed oh so much."

Elizabeth backed up a bit. From the start, she knew that something was completely wrong with this girl and the others felt the same as well.

"Well, that isn't going to happen!" Sora shouted, charging forward.

What happened next was a real shocker...

Laughing manically, Cat drew her own Keyblade and sent Sora flying backwards. "Now, now. I really don't like playing games. Why can't we make this simple?"

"This will be simple enough," a voice said behind her. Before Cat could react, a blade pierced through her shoulder. She let out a cry of agony as blood oozed out from her wound. She turned slightly to see Riku standing behind her and she cursed loudly.

"Now. I think it's best if you just run along now. I really don't want to have to kill you," Riku said calmly.

Grasping her should in pain, Cat had no choice but to throw in the towel for now. "Fine," she said as she backed into a dark portal. "But I'll be back. Next time, Elizabeth will be coming with me." And with that, she was gone.

"You should have just killed her," Sora said, walking up to Riku.

The silver haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure we'll be needing her around for a bit. In the meantime, we'd better hurry and get to the castle before something else unpleasant decides to show up. Now that we know Elizabeth is in some sort of danger, we need to get answers from King Mickey."

With that, Sora nodded. It wasn't long until they were all blasting off in the gummi ship, their new adventure awaiting them.

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: I love it when ideas strike at random times. I wasn't expecting to update so soon. Anyway, I promised RoseSempai a while back that I would add this flame, so many thanks goes to RoseSempai for the flame in this chapter! **

**Also, I have been enjoying writing this fic. However, I love writing serious things just as much as I love writing humor. I have a fic that was in the works for quite sometime. I posted it and then abandoned it last year and I would like to start it back up. If you like to stop by and read and review it, it's called _The Mind of the Tainted. _I would really appreciate some constructive criticism on it! :)**


	9. Help Wanted

__

Chapter Nine: Help Wanted

Mary was back at her house with Sue. It had been a week or so after the last chapter had been posted. However, they didn't get a single review. Mary knew that there must be something wrong with their fic. She thought that maybe she and Sue should take what some of the previous reviews said to heart. However, Sue would not hear her out at all.

"No. I think we're fine, Mary. We just haven't gotten to the best parts. It's just starting out slow. We may not have a lot of reviews, but we have a lot of hits on our fic to make up for it. People are reading it," Sue explained to her.

Mary sighed. "I guess. Maybe we should try out one of those beta reader people? Maybe they can help us out a bit?"

Still, Sue would not give in. The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, telling Mary that their fic was perfect the way it was. She even said that they were perfect writers. The nagging voice in the back of Mary's mind still said otherwise, though. Like Sue, Mary wasn't about to give up her fight. They needed help if they wanted to be popular.

"Well, we need help!" Mary exclaimed. "Do you know anyone personally who is a good writer? Maybe we can find someone at school and they can help us out. I mean, they don't have to know the fandom to help. We can get someone with a good imagination and someone who has a way with words. It's just a suggestion, Sue."

Sue's eyes lit up. "Mary, that's a great idea! You know, my brother is an excellent writer. Didn't you say your brother won some poetry contest a couple of years ago? He has a way with words! And my brother has one heck of an imagination! With the four of us, we'll be brilliant!"

Mary sighed. She should have thought otherwise than to suggest getting help from someone that they knew. Sure, he brother did win a poetry contest two years ago. He was only ten-years-old, and not only that, there was only one other person who entered besides them. She could not believe that her brother's poem, which was about roses being red and violets being blue, won over something that she thought was so beautiful! It was about the world ending in either fire or ice. Unfortunately that beautiful poem was actually plagiarized because it was originally written by some guy named Robert Frost, thus her brother won the contest by default.

Now Sue's brother was a lot more extreme than Mary's brother has ever thought of being. She was right when she said he had a huge imagination. Sue's brotherwould make Mary's brother pretend that they were from different planets. One time they made up this weird game that they were aliens from outer space who had this weird plan called Plan 9. They wanted to stop humans from creating a doomsday weapon that could destroy the universe. The plan was to resurrect dead people on Earth has zombies to cause chaos and to gain attention. It was the strangest pretend game Mary had ever seen in her life. Sue's brother was so weird.

"Mary, what do you think? In my opinion, I think using the both of them would be awesome!" Sue said, snapping Mary out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess..." Mary replied. She knew even if she said no that Sue would ask the two of them anyway.

Sue clapped her hands together. "Great! Where's your brother at?"

Mary shrugged. "He's probably downstairs playing video games. I'll go get him, I guess." She stood from her chair and began making her way downstairs.

As she predicted, there was a boy about the age of twelve, sitting on the couch with a controller in his hands. "Take that! Oh, yeah. Die!!!!"

"Gary, what did mother say about talking to the television so much? It's not like they're going to hear you or anything," Mary said, walking toward him.

The younger boy looked at her and stuck his tongue out. "Well, maybe she's wrong. You know, Stu said one day that someone may get sucked into a video game! It could really happen! Him and I are hoping that we get sucked into Final Fantasy VII! Wouldn't it be so awesome if we got to fight with Cloud?"

Mary had to admit that Gary was right. It would be awesome if they could fight alongside Cloud, and it would be even awesomer if she could actually make out with him as well. "Yeah, sure. Hey, Sue and I need you to come upstairs and help us with our fanfic."

"You're still obessing over that stupid thing? You're going to rot your brain writing that fanfiction stuff. It's unhealthy," Gary stated, turning his head back to the television. However, as soon as he unpaused his game, Mary walked over and turned it off. "Hey!"

"Look, Sue thinks that you and her brother Stu can help us out. It's a really good story.," Mary told him. "You're good with poetry and Stu has that crazy imagination of his. Sue thinks the four of us can make it better somehow."

Gary grinned. "Well, I'm glad you finally see that I'm useful for something. About time, sis. Anyway, I guess I'll help. That is, once Stu comes over. Him and I can probably figure out something on our own."

Before Mary could open her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang. Before she could even walk over and open it, a boy the same age as Gary came barging in. He was quite infamous for doing so.

"Talk about being right on cue," Gary said, giving the boy a high-five. "I guess our sisters are in need of our brilliance, Stu."

Mary rolled her eyes as she headed back upstairs. The two boys quickly followed her. With these two on board, this whole fanfiction business was going to get a lot more interesting...

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: Didn't see that one coming, did ya? At least you can all take a deep breath because there was no horrible fanfiction writing on Mary and Sue's part in this chapter... However, now you have to fear the horrible writing on Mary, Sue, Gary, and Stu's part in the next chapter. Ha! Be looking forward to Chapter 10! :) **

**Oh, and if you've never seen the movie _Plan 9 from Outer Space_, you really need to. It's probably the worst movie ever made, but it's so funny! I believe it's somewhere on YouTube if you want to check it out!**


	10. Writer's Block Kills

_Chapter Ten: Writer's Block Kills_

Sue banged her head on the desk as she groaned. "Ugh, I hate school. School sucks souls. You know, Mary, I really miss writing. I blame all of this stupid homework, stupid tests, stupid jobs, and stupid life in general. I thought we'd never get writer's block!"

Mary nodded in agreement. "I'm with you. It's mostly Gary and Stu's fault, though. They just couldn't stop writing about random alien battles as the group was in the gummi ship, and then they thought it would be funny to have Mickey and the others turn into brain sucking aliens. Stupid boys…"

It had been several months since the two girls had written anything for their fanfiction. As Sue had said, life in general had just gotten the best of them. They had no time for writing, though there were probably several fanfiction readers out there who were glad that they had not written anything in a long time.

"I hope none of our fans think that we died or something," Sue said. "Apparently I haven't logged into my YouTube account in like three weeks and people were commenting me asking where I had been. I really miss fanfiction writing and AMV making," she added with a long sigh.

"Well, we only have a few more weeks of school. I know! Since we're obviously not going to pay attention in class today, why don't we brainstorm for some good ideas for the next chapter?" Mary exclaimed.

Sue nodded. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!" She grabbed her notebook and a pencil from her backpack.

Mary flipped open her notebook, glancing up at the teacher cautiously. Luckily, he had his back turned to the chalkboard as always. It was so irritating because she could never see him do the math problem with his back in the way, so what was the point in being in this class if they weren't able to see what the teacher was doing?

"Okay, so we know that they're going to go to Disney Castle first. Once they land, they're going to get some huge orientation meeting dealy-ma-bobber from King Mickey. However, I'm not quite sure what's going to happen next," Sue said.

Mary shook her head. School had definitely sucked their creativity away. "Well, we could have the bad guys attack, and our characters can obtain some epic super powers."

"Keyblades!" Sue literally shouted, getting some weird looks from some of the students around her except for the teacher who was completely oblivious to everything. "Ooops. Sorry."

"That would be good, but I think we need something more… something unexpected. Maybe some of our reviewers can help us?" Mary suggested.

Sue grinned. "Yeah! We should write an author's note when we get home. Maybe some kind souls will help us out."

As soon as school was out, the two girls rushed to Mary's computer and began typing the author's note even thought they had no idea that was against the rules on the site. However, many like them ignore this rule.

* * *

_Dear Readers,_

_We need your help! We have been suffering writer's block for a long time! School sucks souls. Anyway, we need some fresh ideas. Do any of you think you could help us out? We'll give you free virtual cookies and hugs if you do!_

_- Mary and Sue_

* * *

**Jupiter-Lightning: Um... hello. It's been a long time. I apologize for the long delay. I started college and a new job and just got busy. Writing had to be put a the bottom of the priority list for a bit, but now I'm done with my first year of college and I have more time on my hands! Yay! I've been looking forward to continue with writing this. However, I am suffering writer's block and I have run out of ideas for this 'brilliant' piece of fanfiction. I really don't want to discontinue it. I haven't finished a chaptered fic in four years, so it would be nice to finish this one. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Your contributions will be very much appreciated and you'll get free virtual hugs and cookies. No joke XD. **

**Also, I am really thrilled about hitting 100 reviews! This is my first fic to hit 100 reviews. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! Once again, I am SO sorry for the long delay!!!**


End file.
